happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snake
Snake is a fan character. He is a crimelord, and the leader of the The Red Dragon Gang. He often smuggles drugs and guns across borders, and robs banks. He also loans people money, and if not payed in time, he will either kill the person he loaned to himself, or send out Giovanti or Kage to do it for him. History Snake was born in Chicago in 1950 to Barbra and Don. Snake was the youngest of 4 siblings. His father served in WWII and after returning from service, married Barbra. Snake's childhood was not one of happiness, as his father not only served for 3 years in the Korean war, leaving a mere 12 days after he was born, but was an alcoholic and often abused him and his mother, both physically and verbally. One day in 1958, Don went over the edge, knocking out Barbra and attacking Snake. Snake ended up fatally injuring his father by stabbing him in the throat with a screwdriver in self defense. This, along with the prior years of abuse by his father were probably what caused Snake to become the man he is today. The day after, a group of 5 older children mocked and attacked Snake for killing his father. No one saw Snake being attacked, and so, for the moment, the bullies got away with attacking Snake. Barbra, already having to deal with the stress of her husband being killed by their child, was shocked and saddened by her son being bullied, as any parent would be. That night, Snake had trouble getting to bed, and as he got up, he saw his father's M1 Carbine down from it's rack. after rummaging around a bit, he found ammunition for it, which he stuffed into his backpack. The next day, the bullies came back to try and attack Snake, whom in response, took out the M1 carbine, firing 4 times and hitting all but one, before running away. the 4 that were hit died not long after, and the 5th was wrongfully accused of the murder, spending the rest of his life in prison. The next 7 years were bad, if not worse, than the last 8. Barbra's car was stolen, Snake's siblings moved out, alienating themselves from the rest of the family until the late 90s, the house was later foreclosed, leaving them with nowhere to go, and in 1965, Barbra was arrested after trying to steal food and money for herself and Snake, leaving the teen all by himself in the streets. Most of their possessions were sold, except for some of their clothes and Don's M1 Carbine. Things seemed to take a turn for the worst when 3 people attacked Snake in an attempted robbery. Snake, after an hour and a half, strangled one, pushed another into oncoming traffic, and beat the 3rd to death. A local mob boss, Tony Angelo, saw what had transpired and offered Snake a part in his criminal Empire. Over the next 3 years, Snake conducted numerous raids on enemies of Angelo, killed people whom Angelo disliked (including a young adult who repeatedly harassed his men, this young adult being a friend of Fische, whom later tracked down Snake), stolen weapons and drugs, and rose to be the right hand man of Angelo. During this time he had a short lived relationship that ended with him having an estranged son. in 1968, Snake was drafted into the military, and served 2 years in Vietnam/the W.A.R. before being dishonorably discharged for attacking one of his commanding officers. The year was now 1970, and Tony Angelo accompanies Snake to a raid on one of his rival gang's warehouses, and steals numerous pounds of drugs and weapons. As they make their escape, a car begins chasing them. Snake begins firing at the Car, which momentarily Slows down to turn, giving the driver a clear shot at Angelo. Snake saw the driver for a split second. It was Fische, whom fired at The van, striking Angelo in the head, killing him instantly. The van swerves out of control and drives off of a bridge, landing about 20 feet below. Fische stops his car and steps out. He peers over the edge, and sees the wrecked van below. This is all the confirmation he needs to tell him that Snake and Angelo are dead. In reality, Snake was knocked unconscious, waking up an hour later. He realizes that Angelo is dead. Snake takes the pistol that was holstered on Angelo's belt and his father's M1 Carbine, which was out of ammo, and crawls out of the wrecked van. Snake knew that his life of crime in Chicago was over. He hitchhikes to Happy Tree City, arriving within a day of the incident. Snake, using some of the money he had on him, and from a bank account he used rarely, bought an abandoned factory and several warehouses within the northwest side of the city. Eventually, he kick starts his new criminal career, buying weapons and drugs and selling them for high prices. within 4 years of his arrival in Happy Tree City, his influence was everywhere. If he was feeling generous, he would donate some of his money to charity, or to people in need, though most was used to buy vehicles to be used in weapons and drug trades, and safe houses all across the city. by 1977, He had 8,000 members of his crime syndicate, and he was making hundreds of thousands of dollars every year. In 1983, his first major associate joined his Crime Syndicate, A 22 year old man named Giovanti. He would later become one of Snake's right hand men. the next 2 years brought a substantial amount of profit to Snake's crime Syndicate, as Crack Cocaine became widespread. Snake took advantage of the drug and sold it at high prices to those who were desperate enough to buy it from him. during these first 15 years in Happy tree city, Snake also sent his men to sabotage other criminal businesses, making The Red Dragon Gang one of the few crime syndicates to sell weapons and drugs within the city. He also constantly bribed the heavily corrupt police force to look the other way when it came to his crimes. 1989 was when Snake first got the idea of not only selling Drugs and weapons within happy tree city, but also selling them abroad, which increased Snake's profits tenfold. That year also brought 2 surprises. The first was that Barbra moved to Happy Tree City after hearing about how her son was the boss of this crime Syndicate which has influence all over the world. Snake ended up buying her the best house that he could find, and made sure that she was always protected. The second surprise was one that was less welcome; In the winter of 1989, Charles Stuart, the leader of the Chicago crime syndicate The Blood Rubies, died in an apparent car accident, and Fische, Who was his right hand man because of killing Tony Angelo in 1970, got control of the syndicate, and decided to move it to Happy Tree City. For obvious reasons, this was a problem to Snake. Not only was an enemy crime Syndicate from 19 years ago back, but the one person in that group who hated him the most was now the leader of that syndicate. The police could be bribed to leave Snake and the people he cared about alone. An enemy syndicate couldn't be bribed. Fische found out that the leader of the largest gang in the city was Snake, whom for obvious reasons, he hated. Fische, however, with full control of a crime syndicate made the biggest mistake since coming there; Fische often consumed alcohol and was under the influence of drugs when he wasn't drunk. If he were smart, he would have tried to sabotage Snake's syndicate from the inside and ruin them financially. Instead, in the summer of 1990, he figured out the location of Barbra's house and ordered his men to attack. the attack was fended off by Red Dragon gang members, and Barbra wasn't even home at the time, but neither of those facts mattered to Snake. in return, he ordered one of his men to infiltrate the The Blood Rubies and find the location. as soon as it was found, Snake purchased military grade weaponry, including an arsenal of guns and several military vehicles, and ordered an attack on the factory and storage area of the Blood Rubies' drugs. Not only did this financially weaken The Blood Rubies, but a large amount of Blood Rubies gang members were killed in the attack. Fische attempted to find the location of the Red Dragon's factory and warehouses, but the agent he sent in was discovered almost immediately and was left hung by their neck on an electrical wire. this led to a large scale gang war between the two, beginning in 1990. The Red Dragon was always a step ahead of the Blood Rubies, often thwarting would be attacks. in 1995, Kage joined the Red Dragons. just like Giovanti, he would become a high ranking Red Dragon. One thing the Red Dragons were doing that the Blood Rubies were not was continuing trade outside of the country and in the city. this led to a substantially larger amount of money for ammunition, and more trade. In 1997, a citywide riot took place after a corrupt Police officer was cleared of charges. The Riot lasted 2 and a half weeks, during which, the Red Dragons and Blood Rubies had a temporary ceasefire until the riot was over, as to protect their own trade, finances, and weapons from rioters. it is suggested that at least 1,000 men on each gang were killed a month before the ceasefire. after the riots ended, the gang violence continued, although not to the extent of before the riots, with about 100 men on each gang dying each month. About a year later, Snake's siblings ended up moving to Happy Tree City, where they reunited with Snake and Barbra. Things Remained the same between the two gangs until mid 2002 in which the Happy Tree City Police Force was rearranged, leading to many high ranking members on both the Red Dragons and Blood Rubies being arrested. These included Giovanti, Kage, Eye, , and even Fische himself, with Snake barely avoiding arrest. Snake was smart enough to have his safe houses double as warehouses and in some cases, drug factories. Snake continued selling out of country, and made a large amount of profits until the stock market crashed in 2008. Snake lost a large amount of profits, and despite selling out of country almost twice as much, he only made back a quarter of the Profits he made in 2007. Snake ended up closing about half of his safe houses, and some of the larger Red Dragon Factories, before suddenly having the idea hit him; he should invest in as much stocks as he could, considering the lowered price of stocks. This helped him get back some of his money, but it was obvious that the Recession hit the two Gangs like a truck. the latter half of the 2000s ended without much happening, until a man came to Happy Tree Town, claiming to be Snake's son. after conducting a DNA test with some of the money Snake had, it was revealed that this was indeed, his son. He stayed with him for 2 years until 2011, when the Gang Violence began to start back up again, and Snake convinced his son to move out of the city.2 years later, Giovanti was released from prison, and quickly earned back his rank as right hand man of Snake, while also attempting to quit smoking and attempting to run a smaller associated crime syndicate. both his attempts at quitting and the associated syndicated died within a year. in the summer of 2014, Fische was released from prison. Fische's decade in prison could be described as anything but good. he had to deal with constant abuse from prisoners, and was forced to watch as the influence of The Blood Rubies disappeared while Snake was a free man. a week later, a Blood Rubies car was involved in a drive by shooting that several Red Dragons, and injured Barbra and one of Snake's siblings. This was what reignited the gang war between the two. from this point forwards, drug and weapon deals were ambushed by one another, and countless gang members and civilians died. many of Snake's deals were ambushed, leaving him with few profits. So Snake and his men began to rob banks and other stores to get more profits for drugs and weapons. in spring of 2015, Eye, one of Fische's right hand men, was released from prison. when Fische went to pick him up, the two were ambushed by Red Dragons who nearly killed the two. This violence continued into 2016, in which Kage's prison term ended. Now with each gang having their high ranking members back, the gang wars seem to be in full throttle, with no signs of stopping in the near future. Description Snake is a green Crocodile with mint bumps on his tail. He wears a grey hat, a gray suit with gold buttons, and a red tie. He has grey hair and his face is wrinkled. Kill Count Don-1 (Permanent) 4 Kids (Permanent) GTFs-3 (Permanent) Klaus-1 (Mafia Kringle) Bank Teller-1 (Bank Robbery) Giovanti-1 (Bank Robbery) Lumpy-1 (Jail Break) Many Guards (Jail Break) Thomas (Jail Break) Deaths The Bad Creepypasta Episode- killed by the Skeleton Injuries Prior to series-Beaten by both his father and 5 kids. Deadlydark's Halloween Special 2014- Poked in the eye, which also gets scratched, by Helga Bank Robbery- beat up by Winter and Autumn, injured in the ice cream truck crash, and suffers a heart attack from stress Jail Break- Trips on the boat, injured by Lumpy in their fight, shot in the shoulder Trivia *In his original art, his gun had a female tree friend engraved on it. **He also had a cigar. Both were removed. *The guns he currently uses include a Thompson SMG with drum clip, Luger p08 pistol with carbine attachments, 2 AK 47s, one unmodified and the other with a foregrip and drum clip, a TEC9, a silenced S&W model 500, an M134 Minigun, a Colt Python with a six inch barrel, a Dragunov SVD Sniper rifle, his father's M1 Carbine, a colt 1903 Hammerless Pistol, and a Double barrel shotgun with hammers. ***That's a lot of guns. *Snake has grey hair under his fedora. *His mother is only 20 years older than him. Gallery Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Old Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deadlydark's characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Crocodilians Category:Characters with Hats Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Mafia Related Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:More kills than deaths